Vlad's Reasoning
by owlcat92
Summary: Vlad's thoughts on why and how he became the man he did and his thoughts on Daniel. No Slash. One-Shot. T because I'm paranoid - Cat


**Ok, so this story just popped out of nowhere. It just came to me a few mintues ago and the bunny was like 'I'm so fluffy! Pet me! Pet me!'**

**I couldn't refuse. It's probally not all that good, but hey, I'm not that good of a writer.**

You might just think that I am a sad man who has never known love in his life. This isn't true. My life has been shambles; I haven't had somebody to care about in years and years and years. Jack took the love of my life, although I guess I can't really blame him. I was in hospital for a long time, I couldn't expect them to wait for me.

Yet, when I got out of hospital, that's when things started to go downhill. My life started to fail more than ever.

My hair was going grey from the accident with the proto-portal, I was losing money and I had nobody to comfort me, not even my beloved Maddie.

That's when my Ghost Powers came into the light, a shining diamond in an otherwise black lagoon.

I started with a small over shadowing, happily _convincing _the university give me money for my projects, this soon grew greater as I started the bank jobs and after I got my first few million, people who had much money suddenly found themselves face to face with a contract saying them had given the money to me.

Yet, I still couldn't bring myself to overshadow Maddie into coming with me, for I knew she wouldn't be happy.

At first I had loved this life, committing crime without ever being able to be caught and having so much money I could toss it into a shredder, then Maddie and Jack had invited me to their weeding. That's when everything hit me.

I didn't have a family, I didn't have friends anymore, and I certainly didn't have Maddie. That's when the hating of Jack began. I was the only one of me species in the world and I never would know somebody to love me.

I continued my word for a long time, trying to build up the courage to overshadow Maddie, make her fall in love with me.

That's when Jazz was born, and I hesitated. I couldn't take a child from her mother… could I? No, that wasn't me. At least I didn't think it is.

I never really saw the Fenton's again, not for a long time. But news did reach that another child, Daniel, was born.

Amity Park news kept me updated on interesting events happening where my old friends lived, that's when I saw 'Danny Phantom' for the first time. I felt a pull in my gut when I saw him, almost like my brain was trying to tell me something. I didn't understand.

The college reunion was coming up and I was looking forward to see the Fenton's, the children the most as I hadn't seen them in their lives.

Jazz seemed like somebody I wouldn't really be able to stand, but she did pick up the looks from her mother and she was incredibly smart.

Daniel on the other hand looked like his dad, his that mix of his mother in between. You could tell he would be quite handsome when he grew up, but as for now, he was scrawny and lucky that his body shape didn't match that of his fathers.

Yet something was… _different _about him. He felt strange.

When I floated through my home that night, I saw that Young Phantom flying along my corridors, at first I thought the ghost might have overshadowed one of the guests, namely Daniel Fenton. That feeling would have made sense then.

But when I fought him, but I knocked him out and saw those glittering blue rings appearing around his waist, my brain stopped working, my body shut down, all I could think of was how there was _somebody _else like me in this world, somebody I could teach and train so that they didn't need to go through what I went through.

That didn't turn out so well, I was too forceful in the boy, to angry that I couldn't be closer to him.

That I hadn't met him sooner.

I guess that's why I wanted him to join me so much; So that I could have somebody to understand me.

At least… that's _my _reasoning.

**So... yeah. A what did you think? Please Review and/or PM me. **

**- Cat =^.^=**


End file.
